1. Field
These inventions relate to pavement working equipment, including concrete saws.
2. Related Art
Pavement working equipment, for example concrete saws, often include a first structure such as a carriage portion, chassis or frame having wheels or other means for supporting the equipment on the pavement, not only for providing a stable orientation for the equipment relative to the pavement, but also for allowing for easier transport of the equipment before and after use. The working portion of the equipment, for example a saw blade, can be supported on a second structure such as an engine platform that moves up and down relative to the carriage. As the engine platform moves down, the working portion can be brought into contact with the pavement for working the pavement as desired, and as the engine platform moves up, the working portion is removed from the pavement. In many situations, the working portion and the engine driving the working portion are supported on the same structure. Therefore, moving the working portion up and down also means having to raise and lower the engine at the same time, which may take significant effort due to the weight of the engine. While lowering the working portion may take little effort because the engine weight adds to the downward force, raising the working portion takes added effort to overcome the weight of the engine. Therefore, more effort is used to raise the working portion than is used to lower the working portion.